


Кофешоп АУ

by Dva_Stula



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Friendship, Gen, Insanity, Insomnia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula
Summary: У всех должно быть кофешоп АУ, даже у Бэтмена с Джокером.





	Кофешоп АУ

**Author's Note:**

> На фандомную битву 2017 для команды DC.

— ... и Тим сказал, что не будет донашивать джинсы, которые я купил Дику три года назад, потому что на них нет живого места, и его просто засмеют. И при этом он прав. Я ничего не успеваю. Я просто плохой отец, — сказал Брюс и подавил в себе желание утопить лицо в ладонях.

— Ты не плохой отец, — усмехнулся Джон. — Ты усталый отец.

И протянул Брюсу чашку.

Было семь утра, кафе «Французский поцелуй» только открылось, и кроме Брюса, стоящего за не самой чистой стойкой, и Джона, который не очень усердно переворачивал оладьи на промасленной черной сковородке, в помещении никого не было. Брюс мог позволить себе провести здесь не более пятнадцати минут. Затем он шел домой, готовил детям завтрак, будил их в школу, не забывая напомнить Дику, чтобы тот проверил задания младших, а потом принимал душ и отправлялся на свою дневную работу. Там Брюс проводил положенные восемь часов, сражаясь с принтером и канцелярскими скрепками, параллельно пытаясь успеть выполнить все указания заведующей отделом Селины Кайл. В пять Брюс заканчивал, возвращался домой и при удачных обстоятельствах разрешал себе поспать около четырех часов, ведь в одиннадцать начиналась его ночная работа. Ночи Брюс проводил на фабрике по производству картонных коробок. Полгода назад он решил, что это медитативное и спокойное занятие не потребует от него больших усилий, так что можно будет просто отключить голову и позволить рукам рефлекторно выполнять работу. В шесть тридцать Брюс выходил на рассветные улицы Готэма, брел до кофейни, выпивал там чашку кофе, болтал с Джоном и шел в офис. 

И по кругу все снова, и снова, и снова, так что спустя небольшой отрезок времени Брюс выполнял этот несложный алгоритм так, точно и сам был фабричным автоматом.

Брюс смотрел на мир словно из-под толщи мутной воды, но пожаловаться мог только Джону.

С Джоном он познакомился, как только начал работать на фабрике, когда по пути с работы на работу зашел выпить кофе и случайно заговорил с баристой.

Джон носил застиранный и затертый джинсовый фартук с вышитой на груди буквой «Джей». Он сказал, это значит «Джон», а сам он варит кофе в этой кофейне вот уже столько лет, что не помнит, когда именно начал, а Брюс ответил, что боится того дня, когда сможет вот так сказать про свою работу. 

— Я вовсе не жалею, что взял всех этих детей к себе, но с трудом смогу сказать, Рождество сейчас или Пасха, — сказал Брюс, задумчиво глядя на красочный плакат над стойкой, поздравляющий всех пришедших с праздником.

— День Святого Валентина, — ответил Джон. 

И они подружились.

Брюс пил кофе во «Французском поцелуе» каждый день. Это стало приятной и необходимой традицией — Брюсу казалось, что в этот краткий момент он наконец просыпался и снова чувствовал себя собой. Джон охотно отвечал ему, сочувствовал и давал советы, а вторую чашку кофе наливал бесплатно.

— Этой мой подарок тебе, — говорил Джон. — Ты мне ничего не должен.

И Брюс был благодарен ему.

Он хотел спать почти все время, но убеждал себя, что дело стоит того, хотя отсутствие сна не сказывалось хорошо ни на одной из его работ. Днем он то и дело проваливался в себя, руки его мелко тряслись, а в уши словно набили ваты, так что Брюс вечно переспрашивал Селину, выводя ее из себя. Она легко злилась, но все равно нравилась Брюсу. Селина приходила в офис в неизменной черной юбке-карандаше, и в том, как она пластично и мягко двигалась, как присаживалась на край стола, сосредоточено глядя в экран телефона, как неслышно ходила даже на каблуках, было что-то звериное. 

Если бы Брюс не так хотел спать, то пригласил бы ее куда-нибудь, но усталость прижимала его к земле. От нее было тяжело думать и дышать.

— Как будто у меня и нет никакой жизни, кроме работы, — сказал Брюс однажды Джону. — Но долг есть долг. 

— Ты всегда можешь выкинуть Дика, Джейсона и как там всех остальных на улицу и жить в свое удовольствие, — ответил Джон, скривив рот в комической гримасе. — Я шучу! В любом случае, это не навечно.

Ночью бегущая лента с прямоугольниками коробок двоилась у Брюса перед глазами. Когда он жмурился, чтобы прийти в себя, перед глазами взрывались звезды и горели города. Утренний город, уродливый и немытый, словно разваливался — небоскребы гнулись, как пластилиновые, или терялись в небе. Ущелья улиц даунтауна уходили в пустоту, и Брюса завораживала эта фантасмагоричность.

Я просто устал, говорил он себе.

Даже когда Брюс ложился спать, сквозь сон он слышал плач и крики, когда никто не плакал и не кричал, настолько душераздирающие, словно кого-то рвут на части. Ему казалось, его голова полна пауков, что под черепной крышкой без остановки бьются чьи-то крылья, отрезая звуки реального мира.

— Так не пойдет, — сказала Селина. — Ты дотянешь до конца месяца и уйдешь в оплачиваемый отпуск. Уж не знаю, чем ты там занимаешься ночью, но это плохо на тебя влияет.

Она попыталась ободряюще взять его за руку, и ее длинные пальцы с черными когтями сомкнулись на его запястье.

Тогда Брюс вскрикнул и оттолкнул ее.

Готэм щерился на него, громадный и неуютный, и Брюс был совершенно уверен, что за ним кто-то следит. Он чувствовал взгляд у себя между лопаток, испытывая от этого почти физическую боль. От ощущения беды стало еще сложнее спать. Дети по утрам старались скорее собраться и уйти в школу. Брюс знал, что Джейсон ненавидит его и что-то замышляет. 

— Тинейджеры все такие, — говорил Джон. 

Машины на фабрике утробно урчали и клацали. Картон оглушительно шуршал по резиновым лентам. Голоса рабочих въедались в барабанные перепонки и не уходили, сколько бы Брюс ни пытался протолкнуть мизинец себе в ухо. Они обсуждали обеденное меню, огнестрельное оружие и цены на бензин.

Небо было черным даже с утра. Джон говорил, что во всем виновато глобальное потепление. Брюс думал, что скорее умрет, чем дотянет до оплачиваемого отпуска.

Джон наливал ему еще кофе.

— Ты просто не представляешь предел своих сил, — говорил он.

Брюса бросало от страха к восторгу, а зрение изменяло ему, подкидывая цветастые и дикие картинки явно внеземного происхождения. В офисе стали шарахаться от него, Брюс не всегда узнавал своих детей.

Тогда он решил пойти к врачу.

Он уже и не мог вспомнить, кто посоветовал ему доктора Крейна, но решающим фактором оказалось расположение его клиники — ради посещения пришлось бы пожертвовать каким-то часом сна.

Брюс зашел в белоснежный кабинет. Окно было открыто, и стены с потолком плавно колыхались под весенним ветерком.

— Брюс Уэйн? — спросил доктор Крейн, и Брюс посмотрел на него.

В тканях лица доктора Крейна суетливо копошились жирные желтые черви, полностью скрывая глаза и нос. Доктор Крейн медленно почесал лоб, и черви посыпались на белый халат.

Брюс даже не закричал. Он молча вышел на улицу (ему казалось, что в Готэме, городе неслучившихся катастроф, катастрофы случатся прямо сейчас и все одновременно) и, не разбирая дороги, побрел вперед, пока не оказался во «Французском поцелуе».

— Кажется, я сошел с ума, — сказал он Джону с порога и вцепился в стол.

— Тебе кажется, — ответил Джон. — Выпей кофе за счет заведения. 

И протянул ему чашку.

Брюс сделал глоток, а Джон улыбнулся ему разорванным ртом так, что были видны его коренные зубы.

Брюс бросился вперед, толкнул дверь кухни и оказался среди кастрюль, сковородок и чистых чашек. Он рухнул на пол. Судорога сводила пальцы, боль прорезала мышцы, а когда Брюс разинул рот, его стошнило желчью. Он так стиснул зубы, что под давлением челюстей они захрустели мелкими крошками.

Пол в клетку плыл перед глазами, а глазные яблоки набухали, грозя выпасть из глазниц.

Прямо перед носом Брюса показались носы фиолетовых ботинок.

Джон присел на корточки, взял Брюса за подбородок и заглянул ему в лицо.

— Как плохо, — сказал он и цокнул языком.

— Это ты... — просипел Брюс. От внезапного осознания в голове что-то с треском лопнуло. — Ты что-то подмешивал мне в свой чертов кофе!

— Какая смекалка, — ответил Джон, улыбнувшись настолько, насколько позволяли вспоротые щеки. — Это был эн-бомб, если тебе интересно, милый.

Сердце стучало, отдаваясь тяжелым биением в самых кончиках пальцев.

— Но зачем? — выдавил Брюс.

— Ты был такой грустный, — ответил Джон, аккуратно положив ладонь ему на щеку. — А мне хотелось тебя развеселить.


End file.
